Lusty Yanjing Nights
by Antipole.Mele
Summary: TastesPurple and Elem finally get some alone time, or so they thought.


==[ Elem and TastePurple are released from Yanjing Prison after hours of being alone* together in a cell.  
==[ *not really alone cause Ling-ha and kawaiidesu were watching whole time  
Elem asks, "Let's go somewhere more private?"  
TastesPurple nods and gives Elem a smile.  
Elem takes TastesPurple's hand and walks her to the nearest Inn in Yanjing.  
Elem asks, "Have you been to this Inn before?"  
TastesPurple nods.  
Elem replies, "You should handle our accommodations then."  
TastesPurple says, "Hmm... alright I think I can manage something." then giving Elem a sly look.  
Elem smirks in response.  
TastesPurple says, "I'll go do my thing now." proceeding to leave Elem's company and heading to the front desk to handle the lodging affair with the Innkeeper.  
Elem dialogs internally, "I had no idea TastesPurple was such a w***se, ******* ***se..."  
TastesPurple returns to Elem's side and whispers, "We got a room for the night, shall we retire?"  
Elem nods her head and follows TastesPurple to their new room, upon arrival she inspects the room and sits on the bed.  
TastesPurple sits next to Elem, running her pale hand down her partner's arm, and says, "So you wanted to have a better look at my hand right?"  
Elem nods in agreement looking down at TastePurple's hand.  
TastesPurple whispers, "Or would you rather see how pale I am?"  
Elem replies in a hushed tone, "I'd love to see your pale body~" looking up to meet eyes with TastesPurple, "Show me everything. Take it all off and lay down on the bed. I want to take an extra close look at that pink slit of yours~"  
TastesPurple giggles and slides her Wanderer's Valley uniform down to her feet, revealing her pale, creamy skin as well as her snow white breasts and light pink slit.  
Elem bites her lip and steps closer, cupping TastePurple's breasts with both hands, squeezing them firmly. "Such milky white skin." she sensually replies.  
Elem whispers, "So smooth~"  
TastesPurple giggles, "I try to take care of myself."  
Elem puts an arm around TastesPurple's waist and pulls her closer, Elem's other hand slipping between TastesPurple's legs and rubbing over her pink button.  
TastesPurple bites down softly on her lip and shivers slightly as her button is toyed by Elem.  
Elem grins and presses her soft lips against TastesPurple's, Elem's tongue slipping into her partner's mouth, rolling it around her tongue. She keeps toying with TastesPurple's clit as she does, another finger running up and down her pink slit.  
TastesPurple moans softly into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Elem's waist to bring her closer  
Elem's body presses against TastesPurple's, the thin fabric of Elem's dress the only thing between them as her flat chinese chest squeezes up against TastesPurple's silky white breasts. Elem slips a finger between TastePurple's netherlips and into her wet pussy, rubbing it between her pink walls.  
TastesPurple gasps as Elem's finger rubs around inside of her pussy and grasps at her dress, trying to pull it off of Elem.  
TastesPurple whispers, "Take it off, I can't have all the fun~"  
Elem pulls her finger out of TastesPurple's slit and brings it to her own mouth, purring delightedly as she sucks on it. She nods and slips herself out of the gown, letting it fall to the ground.  
TastesPurple whispers, "I'm kind of hungry actually" giving Elem a grin.  
Elem nods, smiling as she squeezes her non-existant breasts teasingly for TastesPurple.  
TastesPurple says, "Tsk...typical"  
TastesPurple rolls her eyes and glances towards Elem, her flat chest staring back tantalizingly.  
Elem pinches her puffy nipple, moaning lightly as a trickle of her milk leaks out then whispers, "Ah~ Would you like some?" while looking at TastesPurple, blushing heavily.  
TastesPurple pulls Elem close to herself and places her mouth over Elems puffy left nipple, twirling her tongue around and suckling on the sweet nectar pouring out.  
Elem moans as TastesPurple starts suckling on her swollen nipple, so happy to unleash its sweet milk. She puts her hand on TastesPurple's head, petting her as she sucks and licks on Elem's milky nipple.  
TastesPurple runs a hand down Elems hips towards her slit and hovers her fingers over it tauntingly  
Elem looks down at TastesPurple's teasing fingers, letting out another moan as you keep suckling on her sensitive nipple, still sucking down that sweet nectar. She rocks her hips a little, trying to reach your fingers.  
Suddenly Ling-ha comes crashing through the roof of the Inn landing on her w***e ass.  
TastesPurple sighs at the sight of Ling-ha snooping on her and Elem's private time.  
Elem says, "Why Ling-ha, why..."  
Ling-ha blushes and replies, "S-sorry I just wanted to watch I never wanted to interrupt."  
TastesPurple looks over at Elem and whispers, "What do you want to do now? Leave?"  
Elem shakes her head and replies, "Let's just keep going..."  
TastesPurple grins and runs her finger across Elem's slit before slowly sliding her finger inside of her wet snatch  
Elem gasps out, "Aaah- yes, d-deeper." then presses TastesPurple's head against her breast as TastesPurple buries her finger into Elem's wet pussy.  
Ling-ha continues to sit and watch in amazement as she slowly strokes her own cunny and cups her firm breasts.  
TastesPurple giggles as she listens to Elem's pleads for more as she slides another finger inside of Elem and delves her fingers in deeper, rubbing her fingers across her pink walls

-[This goes on for a good half-hour before Ling-ha decides to join in with no protest for either original members.


End file.
